elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jenassa
I can't believe I'm the only one who loves Jenassa! She is the perfect companion/wife for my archer.- Crazyferret Not the only one. Given two upgraded daedric swords, she becomes a beast! <3 Jenassa, Follows me anywhere just like she says - and fearless could not ask for anybetter. I'm fairly sure Jenassa will equip a forsworn bow, I gave her like 14 and found her using one. That said, I can't get her to use anything else. The 360 glitch with her not wearing armour given to her isn't a glitch. In my game, she switches between her default and a Dwarven armour I gave her. 19:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Arcane1ManaX 19:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone know of the character ID for Jenassa (as in, the reference for console commands)? Incrognito (talk) 22:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Free How do I brefiend her so I don't have to pay her to follow me? 03:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) For me, it was the second or thrid time I hired her. She called me her favorite and, waived the fee. That might be because that character was a dark elf.Undeadshark (talk) 05:39, May 23, 2012 (UTC) My boyfriend was able to hire her for free, after only purchasing her service once. When he dismissed her, she said something along the lines of, "You've been a worthy companion. Would you like me to rejoin you free of charge?" On the main page, it mentioned she can be re-hired free of charge if the player requires another follower for a quest, but this was not the case for him. We discussed it could be a handful of reasons why.. using her as a follower for a long duration/multiple quests seemed the most plausible answer. tehlivi (talk) 06:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC)tehlivi 02:09, August 1, 2015 (UTC)If you dismiss her, she will start walking back to her home. If she gets back to her home she will charge you for her services, but if you catch her on her way back, she will be free. Lost and found Once I completed the Ysgramir's Tomb with her and The Circle of Companions, I fired her and "hired" Farkas. She didn't leave the dungeon but stood there offering her services for free. I should have taken them because she never returned to the Drunken Huntsman and I can't find her anywhere to get her back. :( (360) Anyone know how to get her back? HelenaHanbazkt can someone remove the vandalism i tried but it said i can't remove that much 18:33, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Bugs not Added When Jenassa says " Were one in the same, you and I." she is programmed to say this only to Dark Elves, but occasionally she seems to mistake Orcs for Dark Elves. This has only been proven on the Xbox 360 version.Avadorthegr8 (talk) 03:43, June 9, 2012 (UTC) - I'm not sure if that's actually a bug because she says that to my character and I'm an Imperial (definitely not mistaking me for Dunmer). I think she says it to you after you've traveled together for a while. "We're one in the same", doesn't necessarily mean you're the same race. 08:56, September 4, 2012 (UTC) What's Jenassa's level cap? How To Pronounce? I've never heard her name spoken in-game. Does anyone know how to pronounce Jenassa? The Milkman | I always . 08:33, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Stress on 1st A. Neezar the Redguard Thief (talk) 09:28, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Jenassa Found I came across Jenassa last night while walking along the path East of Mistwatch. The area where you are overlooking the geysers. I had the issue where she was my follower during the Companion quest line and she was replaced by Farkas. However she never returned to the Drunken Huntsman. I continued my game, sided with the Imperials, Finished the Dark Brotherhood, Thieves Guild and the main quest line. I also sided with the Dawngaurd and finished that quest line as well as Dragonborn. I am unaware if these are variables to finding her again but all I know is that is can be found again wandering Skyrim. --Ztr9 (talk) 15:06, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Found her I used her as my follower for a long time, let her go while in the Drunken Huntsman and she disappeared. A long time later, I fast travelled to Morvunskar and she was there fighting some mages. Her dialog was the same as in the D.H. and I was able to re-hire her on the spot. Still with the stuff I gave her many levels before. Great follower for a criminal! 360TheJoebiusStrip (talk) 07:37, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes, sera? Please excuse if this is a stupid question, but what does sera mean? If you don't know, could you direct me somewhere to find out? Please? Azaisya (talk) 00:54, July 4, 2013 (UTC) From what I understand, it's a word used by Dunmers, and maybe other elves, as a informal word for "sir" (not necessarily male specific). If you are familiar with Spanish, I think the words "Don" and "Dona" are its equivalent; a way to say "sir" or "Madame", yet not as formal. 03:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC)serwqr 03:10, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I went and did my own search on these phrases that Dunmer say to the player in Morrowind and in Skyrim. And, I came across this answer: "Sera is a title of respect, Muthsera a title of great respect, and Serjo basically means friend. Regardless of what gender you are." 03:34, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Just Wondering... Just wondering, but has the thought occurred to anyone else that since she's a Dunmer Ranger, who admits to having few, if any, moral qualms with whatever her employer might ask of her, and who pretty blatantly tells you she's an assassin, that she might be a member of the Morag Tong? I wondered about it for a while, but for me, the clincher was remembering that the term Morag Tong means 'Forester's Guild', and that her class is formally 'Ranger'- a term pretty much interchangeable with 'Forester'. Anyone agree? Or have reasons that they might believe otherwise? 03:39, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I Let her Go and she wont respond fix . After using Jenassa extensively i decided to use another follower from " Ashasra Erin and Sienna Followers " with UFO , just to see how they rated . But after a glitch in my UFO settings i had to released Jenassa and tried to re obtain her in the Drunken Hunstman . But her dialog wouldnt let me get a staright answer from her . I have looked and found a fix to this here ( www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/modwwwws/58688 ) Its called the " Bosner Armor Pack - Jenassa Fix Mod . 04:02, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Umanfly Trivia - Age When you propose marriage to her, she will say someing like "who knew I'd get married at my age?" during the wedding ceremony. Please add that she's quite old into trivia section, or something. I know it's not that important, but isn't that what the Trivia section is for anyway? 17:46, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :You're free to add it yourself—we are a wiki, after all. —Atvelonis (talk) 18:42, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Dialogue does she not have hearthfire dialog i adopted a kid and she doesnt have the 'hows lucia doing?' dialog. Is this a bug? 20:26, January 24, 2017 (UTC)